Many websites and applications allow users to invite their friends or acquaintances to become new members/users of the website or application. By allowing users to promote a website or application externally, the website or application can take advantage of the viral effect and become popular very quickly. In addition, many social websites and applications are designed to facilitate connecting members with other members via user initiated conversation invitations. However one problem with user initiated invitations is that a user receiving the invitation may not recognize the person who is inviting them, or may not know how this person got their contact information, thus they may not trust and respond to the invitation.